Lorcan's Diary
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Lorcan tiene algunos secretos que ocultar, sentimientos que no quiere mostrar. Por eso tiene un Diario Intimo. Algo en dónde puede escribir siendo simplemente él y sin restricciones.Pero...¿Qué Pasaría si alguien lo leyera? -Spoilers de Corazón Negro-


**Otro nuevo reto! Este fic va a dedicado, como el primero y los que sigan, a Vane que la quieroo muchísimo! **

**Advertencia: SPOILERS de Sangre de Capitán y algunos de Corazón Negro.  
Puede que ( por si alguien ya ha leído el libro "Corazón Negro") algunos personajes no coincidan con la verdadera historia =/ **

**Ya no distraigo más... a la historia!**

**

* * *

**

I

Las olas, feroces, chocan contra el barco haciéndolo tambalearse. Aun es de día, por lo que sigo aquí en mi camarote, encerrado, esperando salir. Pálidos rayos del sol se filtran por la cortina de mi ventana, mientras yo sigo aquí esperando en la penumbra la llegada de la noche.

No encuentro más que hacer, solo tengo este único pasatiempo que me ayuda a hacer mas llevaderas los días de esta vacía existencia, La escritura. Muchas veces he escrito innumerables relatos y poemas, aunque todos son bastante malos. ¿Y qué más da? lo hago por diversión. Y ahora, mientras el sol se oculta dando paso a la noche, con su luna y sus estrellas, yo escribo estas pobres líneas esperando que pase el tiempo:

_La vida pasa por mi ventana  
y un destello de luz ilumina  
el vacio que se siente  
al estar solo  
los días pasan, las noches se alejan  
son como un recuerdo que no tardo en olvidar  
son luces que se dejan  
observar mientras se van.  
_

Puede ser patético, pero es lo que en verdad siento ahora. Me siento vacío y…solo.

**II**

Otro día comienza. El sol vuelve a alzarse por entre el horizonte, obligándonos a retirarnos y resguardarnos hasta la noche. Otra vez encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Extraño mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos, ¡todo! Creo que prefiero estar muerto, hubiese sido mejor si todo habría terminado esa noche, me habría ahorrado el soportar el peso de esta vacía y eterna existencia.

**III**

Esta noche he ido a hablar con Darcy, después de lo que pasamos hoy era de esperarse que estuviera asustada. Su pequeño encuentro con Sidorio había terminado de lo peor, y me lo temía. Le dije, le dije que no se metiera con él, me daba una mala impresión desde un principio…desde que llegué al barco, prácticamente.

Ahora ella está muy asustada, no la culpo, la verdad Sidorio asusta. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues soy débil. Mejor será dejar todo así, el capitán sabrá que hacer. Será mejor que descanse hasta la noche, recuperar fuerzas es lo que necesito… ya veremos qué pasará después.

**IV**

Otra vez la luna hace su entrada por entre las nubes que hoy cubren gran parte del maravilloso cielo nocturno. Salgo, como todos los días, a realizar las tareas en el barco. Y ahí lo veo. Parado en la entrada hacia cubierta estaba Sidorio, con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en su rostro. Pasó de nosotros y dio una vuelta por la cubierta, observando atentamente lo que hacíamos. De pronto se dirigió hacia mí. Mi rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Ya veía que lo que venía no era nada bueno, y no me equivocaba. Me amenazó y amenazó a Darcy. Me dijo que le dijera una serie de cosas que no quiero repetir porque, además de utilizar un vocabulario inapropiado, fueron muy fuertes. Me quedé helado al momento en que escuché esas palabras salir de su boca, fue como si cada una de ellas me golpeara. Ahora si estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

**V**

Esta noche he ido a hablar con el capitán. Sinceramente no entiendo porque se queda callado sin hacer nada, porque no le pone sus límites a ese…Dijo que lo haría, pero no cuando. Lo único que queda ahora es esperar.  
A pesar de todo yo estaba más relajado. Darcy también lo estaba, pues sabíamos de antemano que a pesar de todo lo que él dijera, nunca nada pasaría. El capitán, aunque fuera un hombre- más bien un _inmortal- _demasiado tranquilo, sabía cuándo y cómo poner límites a su tripulación. Eso me hacía sentir seguro y, después de tantos años de vagar sin rumbo y solo, por fin me sentía en mi hogar.

**VI**

Hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo, definitivamente no es mi día… o más bien, mi _noche. _Como si fuera poco, me peleé con Darcy. Muchos hubieran creído que era una tontería, es más, yo también lo creía, pero ella se lo tomó todo muy a pecho.  
Una vez más me encuentro solo en mi camarote. Ya hemos terminados las tareas y pronto comenzará un nuevo día. Esto ya es una rutina, y me estoy comenzando a aburrir. Más no puedo hacer nada por más que quiera, tampoco tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Recién mañana será la noche del – tan ansiado- festín. Ya no puedo esperar. Aunque La idea de tener que tomar sangre de un ser humano, y de que además éste se ofrezca a tal acto, no me resulta una experiencia agradable. Pero no puedo cambiar eso, y por más que no me guste debo hacerlo. Soy un vampiro… un vampi_rata _ahora, y debo actuar como tal.

-  
Más tarde.  
-

Acabamos de finalizar el festín. Ahora me siento más fuerte y relajado, incluso me más siento joven y… _vivo. _Fue una sensación muy placentera y, aunque me sigue desagradando un poco la idea, no estuvo mal. Al fin y al cabo lo necesitaba, ahora me siento preparado para afrontar una semana más de ésta, mi nueva vida.

**VII**

Es de día aún. Me levanté _temprano_ en comparación a la hora en la que generalmente abro mis ojos, tengo una sensación extraña, una sensación que no tenía desde mi muerte. Siento que algo malo pasará y no puedo evitar asimilar ese posible hecho con Sidorio. El día después del festín no vimos más a Sally, su donante. Temo que le pueda pasar algo malo, temo porque, quizás, ya este _muerta. _Quizás a eso se deba esto que siento. Espero equivocarme…

**VIII**

Hace días que no escribo, casi un mes, pero esta vez necesitaba hacerlo. Esas sensaciones que experimentaba hace unas semanas eran acertadas. Ella no está muerta, pero puede ser incluso peor que eso. Esta semana nos hemos enterado, de boca de Sidorio, que su donante, Sally, esta… _embarazada. _Y como si no fuese eso de por sí malo, el padre del niño o niña que ella alberga en su vientre es él… _**Sidorio. **_

**IX**

Han pasado dos meses desde aquella noche que nos enteramos de lo sucedido. Sally salía más, su estado la había vuelto más activa. En el tiempo que había pasado nos habíamos hecho amigos, muy amigos. Me resulta muy agradable su compañía, para mí, es como una luz que ilumina mi vida en esta etapa oscura que estoy pasando. Muchos podrían confundir lo que siento con _amor, _pero ese pensamiento está muy alejado de la realidad. Yo la quiero mucho, sí, no lo niego. Aún así no es amor lo que siento, de eso estoy seguro.

**X**

Ya han pasado los nueve meses de gestación, y Sally está en estos momentos dando a luz con la ayuda del capitán y uno de sus amigos… su _gurú. _  
Y ahora no puedo hacer nada más que escribir, escribir para calmar los nervios que siento. Esto que me mata por dentro porque, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que me ha dicho, temo por la vida de esas criaturas…

ese mismo día, mas tarde.  
-

Luego de varias horas Sally me ha llamado. Su voz sonaba preocupada, lo cual me hizo preocupar a mí. Cuando llegué a su camarote la vi llorando y la abracé tratando que contenerla. Después, cuando se había calmado un poco, me contó lo que pasó. Me contó que Sidorio la había violado y que no permitió que se lo contara a alguien más. La había amenazado con matarla y junto con ella a sus hijos. Si, sus hijos. Ella tiene dos hermosos gemelos, una niña y un niño, que eran hermosos y que habían heredado esos bellos ojos color esmeralda característicos de su madre… nunca había visto un par de ojos tan lindos en toda mi vida.

Ahora los veo a ambos, Grace y Connor, en mis brazos. Están durmiendo pacíficamente mientras yo los llevo lejos, a donde está su verdadero padre. Un hombre que los quiere y sé que los va a cuidar, un hombre que era el amor verdadero de Sally…

**-Flash Back – **

_- Sidorio, él… él me violó Lorcan. – Me dijo entre sollozos.- no pude hacer nada… y yo lo siento tanto. Por su culpa perdí al hombre que realmente me amó y que era el amor de mi vida… Dexter Tempest…  
- ¿Dexter?... ¿el cocinero?- pregunté.  
- si, él mismo.- contestó.- me lo encontré un día que había salido, nos hicimos amigos y al mes me dijo que me amaba… me dijo que me amaba- dijo y rompió a llorar. _

_[…]_

_-Lorcan- susurró- necesito que me hagas un favor.  
- dime qué quieres que haga y yo lo haré- le dije y la abracé, transmitiéndole mi cariño en ese abrazo, haciéndole saber que podía confiar en mí.  
- necesito…- y se detuvo insegura, luego continuó.- necesito que te lleves a Grace y a Connor lejos de aquí, de este barco…lejos de Sidorio._

**- Fin del Flash Back-**

Yo acepté. Ahora aquí estoy, llevando a los gemelos Tempest donde estaba Dexter, llevándolos en un botehacia… Crescent Moon Bay…

**XI**

Han pasado catorce años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, catorce años desde la muerte de Sally, y siete de la muerte de Dexter. Hoy, este día en particular, tengo una extraña sensación. Una sensación que no había sentido en años. Algo va a pasar… algo malo y a la vez bueno. ¿Puede ser eso posible? Es raro.

**XII**

Hoy vuelvo a tomar una pluma y comienzo a escribir nuevas líneas en estos papeles.

Ese día en que había asegurado tener una sensación extraña, era cierto. Era, como en tantas otras ocasiones, del todo acertada.

Esa misma noche encontré lo que no me esperaba encontrar nunca. Había salvado a la muchacha más hermosa que jamás vi de morir ahogada. Ahora debe estar dormida, o quizás no. Aun es de mañana y ella se ajustó ahora al horario de todos los vampiros.

No puedo esperar para verla. Con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me siento vivo de nuevo, esos ojos que son tan familiares para mí y que pertenecieron a la que una vez fue mi amiga.

Grace Tempest había venido a visitarnos y eso me llenaba de alegría, aunque también de tristeza. Por mucho que me agrade su presencia en esta nave, lo mejor es que se vaya. Corre mucho peligro.

**XIII**

Ahora la veo, esa muchacha frágil, tumbada en una cama y profundamente dormida. Parecía un ángel… era mi ángel.

Esto que siento me está matando por no poder decírselo, por no poder besarla ni tenerla al lado mío… por no poder decirle, libremente, que la _**amo…**_

_Y fugazmente pasaste  
como una estrella al lado mío  
recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel…  
Contigo han despertado  
un sinfín de sentimientos  
todos dedicados a ti.  
Mi ángel, dime que sientes  
dime si me quieres  
como yo a ti.  
Vida mía  
dime si tu quieres  
quedarte para siempre  
a mi lado… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Grace dejó que una lágrima descendiera por su mejilla libremente, sin intentar contenerla o limpiarla. ¿Podía ser aquello posible?¿Podía ser que Lorcan la... _amara_?

No pudo pensar una cosa más, Lorcan había entrado al camarote y al verla su expresión cambió drasticamente. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y enojo, creía Grace. Sabía lo que se venía, Lorcan le iba a gritar y retar por haber estado hurgando entre sus cosas. Nada de eso ocurrió.

Lorcan avanzó hacia ella y suspiró. - Supongo que ya lo sabes...- dijo. Ella no respondió, solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida. Unos fríos labios se habían posado suavemente sobre los suyos, impidiéndole hablar. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, estaba completamente en shock. Pronto cayó en la cuenta que Lorcan, _su _Lorcan, la besaba, y comenzó a responderle...

* * *

¿ merece un review ?


End file.
